The increased use of plant products as meat extenders has raised the issue of whether these products affect the ability of bacteria to grow in these supplemented foods. The proposed study is a pilot project to examine the effects of specific soybean proteins on the growth of Clostridium perfringens, a bacterium associated with food poisoning. Water soluble proteins will be isolated and assessed for their ability to retard or enhance the growth of two strains of C. perfringens. In addition the effects of these preparations on the production of phospholipase C (alpha toxin), hemolysin and leucocidins will be assessed. Furthermore, it is proposed to develop an enzyme linked immunosorbent assay to detect and to aid in purification of the proteins. This will entail the development of monoclonal antibodies against the proteins which will permit specific identification of the proteins. Implications of this research may affect the way soybeans are processed and used as meat extenders.